


i know that we're going to be together

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Mentions blood in like two sentences., Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: .... i just don't know how.Kuroo remembers that he was once in love with a shapeshifting crow, but he doesn't remember a name or appearance after that shapeshifter's death. However, after meeting a Sawamura Daichi in the modern mortal world, he starts to have dreams of his past love, each dream cluing him to the past love. It's up to Kuroo to figure out what is going on and why these dreams are tied to Sawamura.





	i know that we're going to be together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to Kath!!
> 
> Surprise, I'm your Secret Santa lol.
> 
> It took forever to come up with a gift, and I restarted so many times, until I finally got this. I hope you like it? I took bits and pieces from your wish list and tried to semi-put them here, though fantasy is the best fit.
> 
> Also...this story is heavily inspired by the song Only Forever by Demi Lovato. Title came from there too. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

There was this guy… Kuroo met him online, on one of those dating sites, and it really threw him for a loop. Kuroo never meant to sign up for a dating site, in fact, his mortal friends did it behind his back as a joke. A joke that wasn’t very funny, especially when he was emailed one day about a match to a Sawamura. Kuroo was intrigued, the Sawamura guy was cute (judging off a photo where Sawamura’s face was hidden behind sunglasses), but he planned on ignoring the notification and deleting his profile as soon as he could get to a computer.

 

But then Sawamura messaged him first.

 

The message was simple, Sawamura pretty much mimicked Kuroo’s position, his friends signed him up for this website as a joke, and he meant to delete it before he got matched with Kuroo. Kuroo laughed, relayed that no wonder why they were matched when their situation mirrored each others and it just went off from there. Kuroo did end up deleting his profile, but not until after exchanging phone numbers with Sawamura.

 

They started texting in a very casual manner, and organically those texts turned into phone calls which stayed friendly, though the feelings that were brewing within Kuroo suggested more.

 

Kuroo asked Sawamura out on a date, and right now, he was preparing for that date. It would also be the first time he’s met Sawamura in person, and he was nervous. What if it was like all the American TV shows that Oikawa loved to watch? What if Sawamura wasn’t who he said he was? What if their relationship was one that only thrived strictly over technology? Kuroo was worried, but he also was willing to give it a chance. For now.

 

Kuroo was a demon…an immortal one who’s lived for a very long time in the same human body that was frozen at age 21. He’s seen a lot of war, a lot of peace, a lot of different countries, and a lot of messed up shit. Dating was something he tended to stay away from. It wasn’t easy spending time with someone when you don’t age. It raised a lot of questions, and a lot of concern. But it’s not like Kuroo was lonely.

 

He had his other immortal friends: the Grand King Oikawa, Shimizu the witch, and Bokuto the Great Horned Owl.

 

Kuroo has only ever truly tried a relationship with one other person, and it was a great relationship. That person was a shape-shifter, a crow, and Kuroo has _never_ loved anyone or anything as much as he loved his shape-shifter.

 

To be honest, Kuroo probably would never again love anyone or anything as much as he loved his shape-shifter. He doesn’t remember details… like a name or a face, but he does know that their relationship only ended because of the shape-shifter’s death. Kuroo can’t remember how the shape-shifter died…and why he didn’t do anything to prevent it. Which was surprising because Kuroo’s memory was impeccable. That period of his life was covered with fog, too hazy to look through, and Kuroo sometimes wonders if it was purposely forgotten.

 

Asking Sawamura out on a date, was to humor Kuroo. To tell himself, ‘yeah I got back out there’, though he had no intentions of really furthering a relationship with Sawamura. It was too risky. If his first love was forgotten so easily, who’s to say the same thing wouldn’t happen with Sawamura? He didn’t want to hurt Sawamura’s feelings, the guy deserved a pure love that wouldn’t be so easily tossed aside. He also wanted to honor his first love. Kuroo, might be a demon, someone who thrives off the darkness and evil of the world, but he himself wasn’t evil. He didn’t go out of his way to cause harm, he was cursed with this life, and he just wanted to live in peace. He’s had his fun when he was a newborn demon, kidnapping princesses and wrecking havoc over villages with the wave of his hand or a look through a crystal ball, but he’s since changed his ways. Oikawa granted him freedom once he came into power, and Kuroo quite liked his freedom.

 

Kuroo agreed to meet Sawamura at a cliché Italian restaurant because he’s seen enough mortal romance movies with Oikawa to know that pasta was somehow supposed to be romantic (Kuroo didn’t understand it… they were just noodles? What’s so romantic about that?). He arrived at the restaurant first, and requested a table. He got lucky and was placed off in a more secluded booth, giving him time to do a quick pep talk to calm his nerves. Kuroo didn’t understand why he was nervous, it’s not like this date was going to go anywhere.

 

He looked up and saw the host was heading back to his table, and he stood as Sawamura came into view.

 

Sawamura was definitely a lot better looking in person than Kuroo could have ever expected. He even smiled warmly as he came over to take a seat across from Kuroo. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Kuroo was now at a loss. What do you say? “I’m glad you found the restaurant okay.”

“Yeah, it was pretty easy.” Sawamura admitted, looking down at the table and picking at the edges of the menu. If the conversation continued going this slow, it was going to be a long night…

 

Kuroo takes back his statement.

 

Once they ordered drinks and food, conversation came a lot easier. In fact, there was something really comforting about Sawamura’s presence, almost like he and Kuroo had known each other for years. “It’s weird… but I feel like I know you.” Kuroo told Sawamura.

“We have been talking to each other for a while now.”

“No… I feel like… we’ve met before? Like we were best friends before.”

“Maybe in a past life? If you believe in that stuff.” Sawamura smiled again, and Kuroo experienced some weird sense of déjà vu.

Kuroo wanted to say that he did believe in that ‘stuff’. He wanted to tell Sawamura that he’s witnessed that ‘stuff’…but instead he just settled for a simple: “Maybe.”

 

 

The date went really well, and it freaked Kuroo out when he asked if Sawamura would like to go on another date with him, and Sawamura agreed. Kuroo couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something that was pulling him towards Sawamura. Some invisible string, or maybe it wasn’t invisible…maybe it was the red string of fate that Oikawa always preaches about. Kuroo didn’t understand why it had to be Sawamura though.

 

That night, when Kuroo went to bed, he had a dream. In this dream, he was lying in a field, the grass tickling his skin even through his robes, and he held hands with who he assumed was his first love. Kuroo couldn’t get a view of their face, but he made sure to study their hand. Every line, bump, and callous.

 

~~~

 

For their second date, Kuroo took Sawamura out on another cliché, a swan boat ride. Being stuck in the middle of a lake with Sawamura was actually quite fun. He learned about Sawamura’s fears, his ambitions, and material things that Sawamura felt would make him happier. Kuroo shared his own, making them up as he went along. He didn’t really have his own true goal or purpose. He also learned that Sawamura was about a month younger than him (in terms of his mortal storyline).

 

Again, Kuroo dreamt of his first love when he fell asleep for the night, and this time they were at a natural hot spring. The only view Kuroo really had of his lover was their shoulders, the rest of their body submerged under steaming water, with the chin up hidden from view. They talked about spending forever together… so when Kuroo woke up, he felt bitter because forever apparently doesn’t exist.

 

~~~

 

 

Soon after, it clicked for Kuroo…the more dates he went on with Sawamura, the more dreams he had about his first love, each time giving him a slight clue and a little more insight on who his first love could be. In all his years walking on the earth, he knew a sign when given one.

 

There was nothing more that Kuroo wanted than to honor his first love…and he also wanted to continue seeing Sawamura in hopes that it would continue helping his memory. However, a small part of him felt that he was cheating on his first love…that he was betraying their ideas of being together because he was spending that time with someone else.

 

After many dates (eleven to be exact), Sawamura kissed Kuroo for the first time. It wasn’t spectacular, but it wasn’t dull either. It was just right. A tiny peck that relayed Sawamura’s interest in Kuroo. A tiny peek of what was to come. A tiny bit of hope that maybe this could work out after all. Kuroo was excited after his date, he was happy. So when he lay down to sleep, he expected to be visited with sweet dreams of his first love.

 

He got the opposite.

 

_Kuroo was running at full speed, cradling a tiny crow in his hands and against his chest. His hands were stained with blood, and he could feel tears leaving hot trails down his cheeks. “Shimizu! Shimizu!” He called out, running faster as he came up to a cave. “You must save him! Please!” He burst through the opening of the cave, not even startling the witch who was stirring her cauldron with her usual indifference. “Please help me! There has to be something you can do.”_

_“He has lost a lot of blood, you’re too late.”_

_“No! Impossible! Can’t you do something? He’s supposed to be immortal! We had a deal!”_

_“That deal was broken when you fell in love with him.”_

_“That’s stupid!”_

_“Kuroo…” Shimizu began, “I made him immortal with the condition that he would act as a familiar to you…that he’d be your friend in battle. A friend to help you channel your power. Not a lover.”_

_“I didn’t ask for these feelings! It just happened! I had no control over that!”_

_“My spells are very specific…if the terms are not kept, they do not work anymore.”_

_“Fine…take me instead.” Kuroo had offered, Shimizu stopped stirring and finally met eyes with him._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“There must be a balance, correct? To save a life, one must be taken? We have a new deal! Save his life, and take mine!”_

_“I cannot do that. You are the Grand King’s right hand.”_

_“To hell with that!”_

_“It’s too late, Kuroo. He’s gone.” Shimizu said, surprisingly cold. Kuroo looked down at the small defenseless creature in his hands, watching it take it’s last struggling breath…_

 

Kuroo woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up and gasping for air, as some memories came back full force. He tossed aside his covers, and got out of bed, running out of his room.

 

 

Kuroo threw out his hands, creating a portal in thin air, and he ran through it without hesitation. “Shimizu!” He called out, finding the witch reading a book in the same dingy cave of his dream.

“Kuroo, what a surprise.”

“I remember the night I lost my crow.” Kuroo stated, cutting the formalities and small talk.

“You do?”

“We had a deal! You wouldn’t take my life, to save his… so I asked you to take my memory of him away, in exchange for a lifetime without love. Ever since I met Sawamura in the mortal world, I’ve been having dreams…and each dream featured _him_. Why?!”

“The deal is broken… we’ve been through this before.”

“How? I’m not in love with anyone!”

“But you _will_ fall in love again.”

“What?!” Kuroo refused to believe this. He already promised himself… he promised his shape-shifter. He wouldn’t fall in love again. He wouldn’t make that mistake, and break his own cold heart.

“Kuroo…do you remember your crow’s name?”

“Well…no… that and his face are the only two things that keep evading my memory.”

“I can’t help you until you figure out what it is you really want from me.” Shimizu stated simply.

“Bullshit! We had a deal!”

“Kuroo… I think you need to go back to your mortal world and figure out the answers to your questions, unasked or not,  _yourself_. I can’t help you.”

“You never help me! You just agree to my deals and yet I still get the shit end of the stick!”

“Goodbye Kuroo.” With a simple wave of her hand, Shimizu caused Kuroo to fly back through the portal he created, and he fell back onto his bed letting out a cry of frustration.

 

~~~

 

He avoided Sawamura for a few days, and the dreams stopped immediately. Kuroo started to miss them… to miss Sawamura.

 

But he was afraid…which was saying something because he was a demon. A thing of nightmares, yet he was having his own nightmares and running from them. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what these dreams where trying to tell him.

 

Was his first love resenting him? Was his first love upset that he was moving on? But that wasn’t the case, right? Kuroo didn’t feel like he was in love with Sawamura…nor did he feel like he could grow to love Sawamura. It was all still really new, fresh, and Kuroo was just having fun. Trying to just live in the moment, really.

 

Dammit, he wanted answers! Answers that he apparently, had to figure out himself.

 

~~~

 

After a week of avoiding him, Kuroo received a text from Sawamura, asking if he’d like to get coffee and chat. He agreed, with all intentions of breaking whatever he had going on with Sawamura off, and moving on with his loveless life.

 

That all flew out the metaphorical window once he stepped into the coffee shop and saw Sawamura sitting at a table. He looked at peace, and Kuroo felt bad ruining that moment. He walked over, voicing a simple greeting, taking a seat across from him. “Kuroo… I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry?” Sawamura broke the ice.

“I should be the one apologizing.” Kuroo began, “I was the one avoiding you.”

“But it had to be something I did, right?”

“No, Sawamura, you didn’t do anything.”

“Daichi.”

“What?” That name sounded familiar to Kuroo, and he didn’t understand why Sawamura suddenly blurted it out.

“You can call me Daichi. I _want_ you to call me, Daichi.”

“…You can call me Tetsurou.” It would have been awkward if he didn’t reveal his given name too, though he hasn’t used it in so long. Once he became a demon, he only went by Kuroo… the only other person who ever called him by his given name (his human name) was his crow… Why was Sawamura so different?

“I like you, Tetsu, and I want to work this out, but I can’t do that… _we_ can’t do that if you avoid me.”

“I… I do like you, Daichi, it’s just… I promised someone that I wouldn’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Be in a relationship… be serious about dating someone.” Kuroo admitted, watching Daichi’s face carefully. The other had a good poker face up until now, Kuroo’s words sinking in and chipping away at his demeanor.

“So… though you like me… you don’t want to be with me?”

“It’s not that! I just… I’m not good at relationships. I don’t want to get hurt again, and you deserve everything. You don’t deserve someone like me.”

“Don’t you think that’s something for me to decide? I’d like to think that I can be in charge of my own decisions.” Sawamura paused, “Listen, Tetsurou… I’m not going to let you break up whatever this is just because you’re worried about disappointing a past love. If you don’t want to be with me… you’ll need a better reason than this. How about you sleep on that and tomorrow you can let me know whether or not we’re going to move forward.”

Kuroo hated ultimatums, but this seemed to be one that he couldn’t refuse. “Okay.”

 

 

~~~

 

_Kuroo snapped his fingers, and a hole in the earth appeared. He just looked at it for a second, before slowly lowering himself down to the ground. There was a small wooden box that he planned to bury, and in the box was his crow. He was preparing to bury his first love._

_As Kuroo slowly placed the box into the grave he dug up, he held back his own tears. “This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. It’s all my fault that I even have to do this, and I regret putting you into this position. I regret not being there in time… I couldn’t save you.” Kuroo was crying, and it was getting harder to speak, harder to see the name he engraved on the box, “I’m going to miss you so much. I do miss you. I know that we’re going to be together… I just don’t know how...but I’ll figure something out. I won’t ever give up on you. I love you, Daichi.”_

~~~

His first love’s name was Daichi, and that really screwed with Kuroo’s heart and brain.

 

What were the odds that the two relationships he’s partaken in where both with guys named Daichi? Very slim.

 

The fact that he could now remember his first love’s name was a plus, but Kuroo still couldn’t put a face to him… and it just confused him even more. How was he supposed to give Sawamura an answer today if he was just even more afraid than before? How was he supposed to be with Sawamura, when he told Daichi that he’d never give up on him? They couldn’t possibly be the same person…and Kuroo had to somehow differentiate the two along with his feelings for both.

 

~~~

 

It had been a year since Kuroo last seen Oikawa in person…but he needed his help. Oikawa was still doing his Grand Kingly duties… making sure there was a balance between black magic and white. They’ve both come a long way since the earlier days, and since then Oikawa has granted Kuroo a bit of freedom… which is why Kuroo avoided going back. He wasn’t ready to be a henchman again, and he needed to make that clear before he asked for any favors.

 

Upon arrival at the Grand Castle, he was greeted by knight Iwaizumi, a (once) human who sold his soul to the demon king to save his fellow warriors. Though, from Kuroo’s understanding, Iwaizumi doesn’t have it bad here, Iwaizumi actually _likes_ being here. “I’m here to see the royal pain in the ass.” Kuroo informed, getting a light chuckle as a response.

“The throne room. Nice to see you again, Kuroo. You look…happy.”

“I do?” That surprised Kuroo, for sure, and Iwaizumi only nodded in response before gesturing to where Oikawa was. Kuroo didn’t say anything else, and made his way to the room he knew very well.

 

Typical Oikawa fashion, he was sitting all high and mighty on his throne, a smile gracing his face. “Kuroo~, long time no see!”

“My _King_.”                                                    

“Aw, you should really learn to keep the sarcasm out of your voice when addressing me. What brings you back? Ready for something new?”

“No, I’m not here to work for you, but I do need your help.”

“You know how we work, Kuroo. You help me, and I help you.”

“I have nothing to offer you.”

“But you do! Come back to the palace. Come live with us again.”

“Why? So you can slowly get me to do your dirty work?”

“I have other henchmen who are willing now.” Oikawa explained, “I don’t need you for that… believe it or not, I do miss your companionship? We’ve been through so much together, Kuroo. I was there when you became what you are now… I was there when we were both fighting for a chance to stay alive, even as immortals! We’ve had to fight together, and we’ve won that fight, and now we’re the ones on top! You’re a brother to me, and not just because the same demon turned us into what we are now…but because we were always there for each other.”

“You preach these words…so does that mean I am still a brother to you?”

“Of course.”

“So you’ll be there for me now? When I need you to be?”

Oikawa paused for a second, “I did totally set myself up for that, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“What do you need from me?”

“Do you remember Daichi?”

“The cute crow shapeshifter? How could I forget him? You were so enamored; you would skip jobs just to hang out with him whenever he was around…that is until you had him become immortal.”

“ _I_ had him become immortal?”

“Yes!” With a wave of his hand, a chair appeared across from Oikawa. “Come sit!” Kuroo hesitated, but he did as the Grand King told him to. “You begged Shimizu to help you. You two made a deal.”

“What was the deal?”

“Shimizu would form a potion to make Sawamura immortal, if you used him as a familiar spirit of sorts. You two were such great friends, you wanted to keep him from aging past you. Once he turned 21, you asked for Shimizu’s help. He became immortal, and was always by your side. Your little crow. I loved when he’d nest in your hair in his animal form, it was quite the sight!”

“The deal was broken… I had a dream about that.”

“Right…you got a little too emotionally invested, but it was fine because he was emotionally invested too.”

“I asked to forget him… why would I do that? And why is my memory coming back now? After all these years?”

“You’ve done a lot of stupid things, Kuroo. But you never really forgot _him_ … just the specifics.” Oikawa reminded, “As for why your memory is coming back… from my understanding you made another deal, and that deal is also broken.”

“I’m not falling in love ever again.”

“That’s a bold statement!” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, “Why are you really here, Kuroo?”

“I met someone, and ever since I met that person…”

“Your memories have been coming back? Have you ever thought about how there might be a reason for that? How this new someone might be connected to your old crow? How you might be falling in love again?”

“They have the same name, Oikawa.”

“And that scares you? Ooh! The almighty demon is afraid. You used to be fearless, what happened?”

“I used to have a purpose. Right now, I’m just living because I can’t die. I have no need for my demonic power, there hasn’t been a need for quite some time. There’s been peace ever since you took control. I used to have someone to come home to… I don’t have that anymore, and I don’t know what I’m doing with my life.”

“Who’s to say this new Daichi wasn’t placed to help you with that?”

“I can’t do that to my old Daichi. I can’t just forget him and move on.”

“You don’t have to forget him! And I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to just waste forever alone.”

“I need your help to ask him that…”

“So that’s what you want from me.”

“I’m not powerful enough to visit the afterlife by myself… I need help.”

“I refuse.”

“But why?!”

“I made a deal of my own!” Oikawa admitted, “Shimizu and I… made a deal. I can’t go into specifics, I can't help you until you, on your own, remember your old Daichi’s face, because then you’ll get the answers and the happiness and peace that you seek.”

“You two meddled?”

“Yes…and before you get upset, you have to do your part. You want to know why you can’t remember your Daichi’s face? Because you don’t want to. You’re afraid to face him because you feel like you failed him. You feel like you were the cause of his death!”

“If I wouldn’t have fell in love with him, he would have kept his immortality. When he was attacked, he wouldn’t have gotten injured! Or maybe he still would have but he wouldn’t have died! How is that _not_ my fault?!”

“Because we can’t help who we fall in love with and you know that but your head is too far up your own ass to admit that what happened was no one’s fault! Daichi got injured, yes! He died, yes! But it wasn’t by your own hand! He was at home, just relaxing, doing whatever he does in the comfort of his own home when a past evil came to attack you, but attacked him instead. You returned home, you found him injured, you tried to save him, but you couldn’t! It’s not your fault! I’m sure Daichi doesn’t think it is either. You’re acting like you regret loving him, which I know is untrue, and honestly, that would hurt him more! Stop putting the blame on yourself! Man up, and face the music! You didn’t fail him!” Oikawa held out his hand, and Kuroo stared it for a second, letting the words sink in and penetrate his thoughts.

Kuroo reached out and took hold of Oikawa’s hand, closing his eyes as he did so…

 

_Kuroo entered a small cottage in the middle of the forest, “Daichi?” he called out. A small squawk sounded to his left and Kuroo looked in that direction. “Why are you in your crow form?”_

_“I was hiding.” Daichi explained as he morphed into his human form. Kuroo watched carefully, taking the time to look over Daichi’s features. The brown eyes, cropped hair, slightly chubby cheeks, and sharp jawline engraving themselves into his memory. “I couldn’t sense you.”_

_“Oh? Sorry!” Kuroo snapped his fingers, “I had Shimizu give me a cloaking spell so I couldn’t be sensed when I was hunting. Better?”_

_“Yeah.” Daichi stated walking over and wrapping his arms around Kuroo in a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re back.”_

_“I wasn’t gone for long.”_

_“Twenty-four hours is too long. You don’t take me with you anymore, I get worried, you know?”_

_“I just want to make sure you stay safe.”_

_“Yeah, but I’m supposed to be your familiar. It works both ways. I want to make sure you stay safe too.” Daichi looked up at Kuroo with a small pout, “How are we going to spend forever together if you go and fight battles without me? What if something was to happen to you?”_

_“Nothing will happen to me. It’s you I’m worried about. I just want to keep_ you _safe, and sometimes that means you can’t come with me.”_

_“Don’t you think that’s for me to decide?”_

~~~

 

Oikawa was right. Once Kuroo accepted that he wasn’t at fault for Daichi’s death, and he surrendered whatever was holding him back… he was able to regain his memory. His old Daichi… _was_ his new Daichi. He didn’t know how, but he also wasn’t sure if it really mattered. His friends meddled, they have done something to resurrect his old love, and Kuroo was thankful. He promised to visit Oikawa again soon, before leaving the Grand Castle in a hurry.  

 

He opened another portal, and requested for it to take him to Daichi.

 

The doorway opened up to some spacious living room and Kuroo carefully stepped out, the portal closing after him. “S-Sawamura?”

“Kuroo?” Kuroo turned to the source of the voice, looking at Sawamura as he stepped out of what he assumed was a bedroom, judging by how sleepy Sawamura appeared. “How—What are you doing here?” Kuroo stepped forward, pulling Sawamura into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.” Kuroo pulled back a bit, so he could look Sawamura in the eyes. This Sawamura…and his crow Daichi were the same. Kuroo hadn’t lost his first love, in fact, his first love was standing right in front of him. “But how? And why now?”

“Fate, I guess? I was resurrected soon after you buried me. Shimizu gave me another chance at life, because there was an opening. When Iwaizumi sacrificed himself to save his warriors and work for Oikawa…apparently that was enough of a ‘death’ to warrant saving me, or at least that’s what Shimizu told me that Oikawa said. I think it's bullshit, but I’m not going to argue. I went back to our cottage to look for you…but you had already left. So I’ve spent all this time looking for you, and I finally found you, but it was hard. Shimizu explained to me about your deals, and how you tried to forget about me…and I was worried that maybe this would all be a sign that we weren’t meant to be together.” Sawamura, no, _Daichi_ …began to smile. “You came back to me, though.”

“No… _you_ came back to _me_. I told you…I knew we were going to be together, but honestly, I felt like it wasn’t going to be for quite sometime…maybe even in the afterlife. Thankfully that’s not the case.”

“I missed you so much, Tetsurou.”

“I missed you too, Daichi.” Kuroo admitted, leaning in to kiss his love. It felt great to have Daichi back into his life. “Is this real? Are you sure I’m not dreaming?” Daichi reached out, pinching Kuroo’s arm. “Hey!”

“Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah… it does.” Kuroo complained, as Daichi rubbed soothingly at the spot he just pinched, "I have another question though..."

"Yes?"

"You don't blame me, do you? For what happened to you?"

"No, I could never blame you, Tetsurou." Daichi admitted, reaching out to cup Kuroo's face. Kuroo reached out, touching Daichi's hand and keeping it in place. "My death was unfortunate, yes, but it happened for a reason. Maybe to just prove something to the both of us. Maybe to help us grow? I'm not entirely sure, but I don't blame you and I never did."

"I want you to come with me...wherever I go, you have to come along too! Eventually, when I move back to the Grand Castle, you come along...when I go back to working for Oikawa, you come along. I don't ever want you far away from me, okay?"

"That's all I ever wanted." 

"I love you, Daichi...and fate/my friends have given us a second chance that I'm not going to waste."

"I love you too, Tetsurou."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!~~~


End file.
